In prior art systems for deploying undersea equipment from an aircraft, a tubular package configuration has been utilized to protect the equipment during deployment. Upon striking the water, means are employed to withdraw the equipment from the tubular package and the tube is then utilized as the system flotation means or as a weight on the lower extremity of the system in the case of deep deployment of the equipment package. These prior art systems suffer from complexity and, hence, high cost and the vertical orientation of the virtual mass is not particularly efficient in stabilizing the equipment suspended below. Typically, where an underwater drogue is deployed for horizontal stabilization purposes, a complex mechanical drogue erecting system is used to deploy the drogue adding still more to the cost of the system and tending to reduce the reliability thereof.